


Beetlejuice The Musical The Musical The Musical The Fancomic: Family Plot

by Jameson9101322



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Musicals, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/pseuds/Jameson9101322
Summary: At the end of Beetlejuice the Musical, Betelgeuse left to find hid dad. Meanwhile the Deetzes are getting ready for a wedding! Will it be everything they've ever wanted? With these people? More like nothing they could have expected.This fancomic picks up where the Musical left off.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, other familial relationships between characters
Comments: 363
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the first one to come up with this idea but I really wanted to draw it so please come along for this ride with me :)


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the elements of this montage in full desktop-wallpaper size, check out my deviantart. Search the same name and you'll find it.


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdi is short for Ferdinand. She's a senior Persian cat that Delia got in consolation for being newly single and was named by a previous owner who didn't know she was a girl. In my headcanon, Delia walked into the APA looking for a kindred spirit and found another woman done wrong by past relationships. The cat's existence is from the musical, but the name and all came from brainstorms with my beta readers, so her inclusion in the comic is a tribute to them since this project wouldn't have even started without their support!


	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! At my house we Christmas and even with Covid19 my schedule is super packed so don't be surprised if you don't see a page from me until the new year. I hope everyone's had a happy and safe holiday season so far and that this comic has helped ease the pain of 2020 a little. <3 Love you guys.


	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big ‘thank you’ to everyone who liked, commented, and followed this comic.  
> You all gave me joy in a time when the world was conspiring to break all our hearts. It was so much fun to share this fandom with you. Special thanks to my CPs, WIP receivers, and idea bouncer-offers. Ferdie is for you.
> 
> And a hearty extra special thanks to the team behind Beetlejuice the Musical. I found the play during lockdown in 2020 and it has given me so much during this year; new friends, new tunes, new stripes...
> 
> This comic is a gift to everyone. Love you guys.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
> Jen
> 
> The comic will remain free online, but if you’d like a physical copy of it, I’m doing a short print run. If you'd like to learn more, look me up on deviantart or tumblr, or you can send me a pm and I can give you a link.


End file.
